Don't Let Anyone Know!
by Standing Forever Alone
Summary: Miku, a young writer who enjoys her solitude. Luka, a rich girl who is very talented at art. When the two meet, they start a project together, except this time they try romance. Now how is that going to work when neither girl has had any romantic experience? Why don't they pretend to be in love? ... Yeah, that'll do it. Until someone falls for the other for real, that is...


**I actually wrote this :D Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay *runs around in circles* *runs into a pole* *falls back***

**Sorry. Just be sure not to give me sugar :3**

**Please note that this was written when I was half-asleep...**

**-Standing**

* * *

Miku Hatsune was one of those kids who were alone. At school, at home. She enjoyed her solitude greatly, for no one could anger her, and people stayed away. Her world was composed of two kinds of people. People she liked and everyone else. The only person she liked was herself, and she was just fine with that. However, on the internet she came off as a bright and cheerful person with a lot of friends. She was a young writer, writing stories. Today was a day like no other, reading through her reviews. Her story had gotten quite a bit of feedback, most of it going to her e-mail. She sighed deeply, for it was another request to put romance in her stories. But she simply couldn't. Why?

Because she had no experience with love.

Sure, she could always read a few romance stories, but her writing would be better if she experienced it herself, but her loner personality made it difficult. She had no friends, no one liked her, and she was okay with it. She sometimes wrote implied romances between characters, but usually one character dies so she didn't have to make them kiss or anything. Miku was alone, for the most part. She could write her stories, for her imagination was as large as the seas, as vast as the sky, and certainly a little silly at times. It was that kind of imagination and thinking that was perfect for an author, Miku's dream. She wanted to be an author, someone who could inspire the mind greatly, to be known world-wide. And she had to start somewhere, so she started on the internet. It seemed logical, after all.

Currently, she was having one of those days with writer's block. She tried to think of a plot, but realized a few hundred words in how childish and stupid it sounded. Miku liked her stories more serious, with angst. Her life gave her most of her inspiration for that, and was skilled at torturing her characters mentally. It was almost as if they were real. Sometimes, she wished she could just be a story character, the main one where life is good all the time, you get everything you could ever want. That was sadly not going to happen, now is it?

She tapped the keys on her laptop and began searching for pictures and other things. She found a particular sketch and maximized it, astounded with how detailed it was. It was a picture of a girl who looked like she was waiting for someone, a sullen expression on her face. The sketch was coloured in with pencil crayon, and the colours were vivid, inspiring. The picture was called 'Lying in Wait' and it was simply beautiful. Miku loved it. She saved the picture to her files and smiled. She felt inspired, and had that need to thank whoever drew it. The only few hints was the initial in the left corner though, 'L.M', as well as... their e-mail... She quickly sent an e-mail to the writer saying about how much she appreciated the drawing, as it gave her an idea for a story. A girl waiting for someone who was never to return, like a sad poem.

_And send._

* * *

Luka Megurine, one of those rich and snotty kids, right? Wrong. If you got to know her, she was really kind and sweet, but her family name seemed to push everyone away. All their kindness and smiles were fake. They wanted to please her only because her family had a good name. She wanted to be treated normally, like a human. She had feelings, she had her hobbies, her desires, her dislikes. She was a kid, just like them, take away the fact she's rich and she was exactly like any other teenage girl. One of her hobbies was drawing, and she was extremely talented. Her sketches were posted around the internet, and they got mainly positive feedback, which made the pinkette proud. The one thing she could never draw was anything romantic. It made her feel flustered, and she had very little experience with romance. But she was okay with that. There was no one in her life who held any romantic appeal to her anyways.

But she couldn't draw. She was wasting paper, and she had no inspiration. She was almost ripping her hair out of her skull, agitated. When she was angered, her way of venting was drawing, but if she couldn't draw... She growled and turned on her iPhone, looking at her friends and their statuses. One of them recommended a story, so of course, she clicked the link. She read carefully, a semi-romantic angst story of how a girl finds out her love for this guy but it's to late for he had committed suicide. The story left her on the verge of tears, for the story was so realistic, the feelings being the story's strong point.

She wanted to contact this amazing author. The only two hints she had was a first name and an e-mail. Miku was her name. Luka smiled and began tapping away on the iPhone to send an orderly message her. As soon as the e-mail was sent, the pinkette noticed a new e-mail in her usually neat inbox. She hesitated before clicking it. She didn't see who it was from, and there was no subject. It could be anything, and Luka took the risk.

_Greetings._

_You may not know who I am, and I may not know who you are, but I can say you are a very talented artist. It was enough to inspire me to write a new story. So I thank you greatly._

Luka smiled faintly, the e-mail was short but it was heartwarming. She scrolled down with her finger to see who sent her the e-mail... And gasped. It was the same person who wrote the story that she had enjoyed so greatly. What a surprise. She set down her iPhone and pulled out a piece of paper. That surprise didn't exactly last long, and sometimes, neither did inspiration. She let her mind and body take over, the sketches, details forming on their own. Sharpen the pencil, press it against the paper, draw, repeat. It was like that, and she couldn't tell what she was drawing until it was done. She looked at the uncoloured drawing. A drawing of a girl crying on top of a building, reaching down towards the ground as if she just lost something precious. Just like in the story. Quickly but carefully, she coloured it in how she imagined it, long, brown hair, blue eyes opened wide as tears fell.

She coloured in the rest of the drawing and went downstairs to the touchscreen computer, where she did some of her digital art. Next to the computer was a scanner, so she opened it and placed the finished drawing in, a process she had done multiple times. She turned on the scanner and allowed the picture to be scanned. As soon as it appeared on the screen she smiled and saved it before uploading it.

_Maybe I'll meet Miku someday..._ Luka thought, still smiling. Little did she know, that's exactly what fate planned on having them do.

* * *

**Woo, it's done. *is still on ground***


End file.
